hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131213000208
(Mom and dad) Astoria Zen (Astoria and Zen) Mom and dad (Astoria Hug her mom and Zen Hug his dad) (Astoria) What are you doing here? (Mom) well we break out of jail what do you have? (Astoria) here's Tracy and Link Penny and Seaweed (Mom) you made some new friends? (Astoria) Yes Mom (Corny) Astoria do you like to stay in Baltimore? (Astoria) hang out with Tracy and Penny more Yes (Astoria) well Mom Dad Zen you guys are still in LoveLand (Mom) OK bye Astoria I hope you have fun with Penny and Tracy (Astoria) you too mom bye (Dad Hug Astoria) (Dad) Bye Astoria I,m gonna Miss you (Astoria) I,m gonna miss you too dad (Zen) Come on Nate Let's go (Nate) I,m comeing (Astoria) bye Nate bye Zen I,m gonna Miss you (the song start You can't stop the beat part 2 Thrid Tracy's Mom start singing) (Astoria) well I,m staying in Baltimore Penny (Corny) Last Chance to join the dance folks Everyone Is welcome (Ambers mom) No don't get me out of here I,m a good mom (Cop) you going to jail (Astoria dance with Daniel and Link dance with Tracy) (Tracy's mom) You can't stop my happiness cause I like the way I am and you just stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas ham so if you don't like the way I look well I just don't give a damn (Tracy) come on (Tracy's mom) cause the world keeps spinning round and round and my hearts keeping time to the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums Then I found my way cause You can't stop the beat Ever since this old world Began A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man and I,m gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can Today cause You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sun you can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why and if you try to hold me down I,m gonna spit in your eye and say that You can't stop the beat (Astoria) Go Tracy (Tracy's mom) oh I love you (Fourth Marbelle starts singing) (Astoria) Daniel I let Tracy to be my sister (Maybelle) Yeah All right Miss Buttercup its time to wrap this party up oh oh oh You can't stop Today as it comes speeding down the Track Child Yesterday is HistoryAnd its never coming back cause Tomorrow is a brand new day And it dont know white from black cause the world keeks spinning round and round And my hearts keeping time to the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums then I found my way cause You can't stop the beat Ever since we first saw the light a man and woman liked to shake it on a Saterday ans so I,m gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might Today cause You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above They can try to stop the paradise we dreaming of but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay cause You can't stop the beat (Fifth Everyone starts singing) (Everyone) whoa woah whoa whoa whoa whoa woa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa Ever since we first saw the sun a man and woman liked to shake it when the day is done and so we gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun Today cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above they can try the pardise we dreaming of but you never stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay cause You can't stop the beat You can't stop the beat You can't stop the beat You can't stop the beat You can't stop the beat (Astoria Grab her phone and take pictures of Tracy and Link Kissing) (Astoria Runs over and Kiss Daniel) (The song ends)